Breath of Life
by Nixi Stasia
Summary: Short, drabbly two-shot about Flora becoming a vampire, based on Florence & the Machines 'Breath of Life'. R&R if you so wish, would be much appreciated! Was originally a long story, but I changed it. PM me if you want it continued! :D X
1. Preface

**AN: My first crossover- yay!**

**This is part of a 'If Flora was in...' series, there will be one for Doctor Who also. There will be other category crossovers too, but these are the only two I've planned out so far!**

**The inspiration for this story is 'Breath of Life' by Florence & the Machine and the lyrics at the top of the chapter, are from the song.**

**Please leave a review! :)**

Breath of Life

Preface

_I was looking for a breath of life..._

I wake up and immediately know it's the last time I will do so.

It isn't even the morning, it's late in the afternoon; I've been in a dreamless sleep for nearly an entire day. Pity, I don't have much time left, I don't want to spend it asleep. But, I suppose, there is no point in dwelling over it. What's done is done. Just like my life, once it's over with, there's nothing anyone can do.

Death doesn't frighten me. What frightens me is how life will go on for others, after I leave. The Professor worries me, he doesn't want me to go. I feel sorry for him more than I do myself. In a year, he's lost so much. Claire, Luke and now: me. The closest thing he has ever had to a daughter. Luke's family wrote to say they would be coming over to see me and that then they would stay in London. But four months ago, we left to America so I could undergo some treatment. They don't know that we're in Washington, so they can't write and I guess the Professor just hasn't had time.

It doesn't matter though. I don't want to cause Luke any pain, speaking to him over the crackly phone (the signal from London to Canada isn't very good) would have given him enough grief- I even sounded weak and tired. Yes, it would have been nice to see Luke one last time, but it was something I couldn't change now. It was just another thing that didn't matter.

I'd had a list of things to do before I'd die. When I first found out I was sick, I knew I wouldn't be cured, despite what the Professor said (he isn't always right, and a gentleman never frightens a lady anyway), so I'd taken the liberty to write a list of things I wanted to do. I hadn't completed one of them. I look out onto the table, beside me, and see the list. Using the last shards of energy that I have, I reach out and take it. I can't see the writing well, even though it's my own thoughts, I can't remember what it says. It's like I don't even know who I am, but it doesn't matter.

It takes a lot of squinting and blinking, but the scribbles finally begin to make sense.

_Visit St. Mystere again _

St Mystere, the village where I grew up. A village with a secret, which no one, not even the village knows about (apart from the Professor, Luke and me, of course). The place Mama and Papa are buried. I often wonder what's happened to St Mystere, is Bruno still keeping it running, or has the village died; it doesn't matter now.

_See the world_

The world, it's a big place. With so many people, with so many beauties. I've seen some of it, but the world was so big, I may as well could have stayed in London, I could die there too. It wouldn't make a difference. Then again, it doesn't matter. I've seen a secret village, I've been underground to a fake world and now, I'm going to die in a hospital bed, in America, alone. It still doesn't matter.

_Fall in love_

Love had always confused me. I love Mama and Papa, they're my parents, even though they've left I'll see them soon. I love Luke, as a brother. And I love the Professor, as a Father. I love them all as family. But I've never fallen in love, now I never will. It doesn't matter.

The door opens and a man walks in. He looks young, too young to be a Doctor. But he's in a white coat and I've seen him before. He came to me once. Twice maybe; I lose count. He looks different, different to any other human I've ever seen before. His skin is paler than diamonds and his eyes are gold. His blonde hair makes him look like a movie star, but he isn't the first person I've seen like this. There was a pretty girl walking past my room yesterday, with long silvery, blonde hair. She looked at me, but only for a second. I saw a glimpse of her, she had skin like the Doctor's, or maybe it was just the bright hospital lights. Her eyes were gold too, were they glass? Surely no one had eyes like that.

But, no, this man did. He was real.

"How are you feeling today, Miss Reinhold?" he asks, in a voice that flows like honey.

"Like... like this is the end," I replied," This is my last day isn't it? I'm going to die soon."

The man looks at his clipboard and looks as if he doesn't know what to say. Because I'm dying and we both know it.

Nothing matters. Not even my last moments.

**AN: Okay, that turned out a lot more depressing than I originally planned.**

**Pl X-overs with twilight are not one of the most popular x-overs, so it'd mean a lot to me if you do review, because not many people will read this.**

**Thanks. X**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed! Please keep them coming! **

**Oh, and I do not own Professor Layton- Level-5 do- or Twilight- Stephanie Meyer owns that. X**

Chapter 1

… _A little touch of heavenly light..._

The fire rages through me relentlessly. Every single part of me burns. All the way from my fingertips, right to my heart; burning. It's like it's ripping through me, piercing it's way through every muscle and every bone. The flames run wild and their screams echo through me entire body making me toss, turn and shake. It's like being submerged in acid, only it burns more than stings.

And that's all there is. Burning. There's nothing to see, there isn't even black, just nothing. I can't even think about a colour, or an image. The fire blocks it all out and takes over every single part of me. And it's even taken over my thoughts, it burns so much that I can't even think about anything else.

Death; this must be what it feels like. Everyone had always spoke about death as a peaceful thing. When Mama died, I'd heard Matthew say that she'd 'passed away _peacefully_' and this is me passing away, but it isn't at all peaceful. Maybe the world can't hear my shrieks of pain, maybe they can't see my body twisting and jerking? Can they just see me, with the subtle colour draining away from my face.

That brought me to another question: was anyone there? Is anyone watching me die? Or was I departing this world alone? Well, I'd always known that I'd leave on my own, I hadn't been planning on taking anyone with me to the afterlife- if there was one- but now I am dying, is anyone watching my body depart?

Throughout the burning, I can feel something else. Air; I'm floating. Suddenly, a bright light bursts into the darkness, like lightning. Whether my eyes are closed or open, it doesn't make any difference, it's too bright and no obstacles, not even darkness, can overcome it. It's more than just light, it's everything. It's all I have left to hang onto. It's the eye of the storm, glistening down, with the light still there- unlike me, I must be dead now. And this must be the afterlife. Heaven?

Then, the burning begins to subside. Slowly, but surely. It begins to crawl away from my fingertips and toes. Then, gradually, the flames are put out by an icy stone, which is running through my veins. It puts the fire out, but doesn't stop the burning completely, it covers it though. And the ice feels refreshing after the pain.

Then, like magic, the light began to drift away. Pix-elated images begin to appear and after a few moments, fall into place like a jigsaw puzzle.

There's nine people. Four men, four woman and a girl.

I recognise one of them, the Doctor from the hospital. What was his name, again?... Doctor Cullen.

**AN: Yes, short I know. **

**This story will have lots of chapters, but have short ones. **

**I hope you still enjoy it!**

X


End file.
